Words of confidence
by Vitzy
Summary: In three different years and eras, three different boys need words of confidence in a matter quite important. It is funny how fate works sometimes, because if it wasn't for fate, these words of confidence would never have been spoken. One shot and fits with cannon, although none of it actually takes place during the books time-line. R&R. NOW TRANSLATED INTO SPANISH AS WELL!


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, names or places. Those are the sole property of one Ms. Rowling.**

**A/N: As many of my story ideas do, this one came to me quite randomly. I was doing a physics mock paper, actually, and I'm not sure what it was about magnetism but it really gave my imagination a boost! Well, enjoy.**

…

_**August 1977, Godric's Hollow**_

James stared at the thick parchment in front of him. Three pairs of eyes followed his own eyes as a badge fell out from the envelope containing the badge and parchment.

"No way in Merlin," Peter said in a hushed, strangled sort of voice. Remus gently picked up the small badge, in the shape of the Hogwarts court of arms, and slowly (as if in a Muggle movie and for greater dramatic effect) turned it over. The four boys stared at it, for on the badge were two initials: _**HB**_

For a second there was an awed silence and then Sirius let out a great whoop of a shout.

"Jamsie you've officially pulled the best prank! Head boy, I tell you. We'll have to tell Gideon and Fabien. They'll be impressed." Sirius cackled but still James didn't look up.

"It's not a prank," he mumbled.

"Okay, enough Prongs, tell us how you managed to pull that," Peter said laughingly. James refused to look up. "I'm telling you, I didn't pull this prank! Maybe it was your _idol_ Gideon who pulled this prank," James snapped, albeit a bit petulantly. Remus smirked at Sirius who attempted to kick James. "Well it can't be the Prewett brothers, that owl is an official school owl, only the Professors have access to them all of summer," Peter spoke up, eyeing the haughty looking bird.

"Someone is obviously trying to trick me. There is no way Dumbledore could have made me the head boy." Sirius and Peter nodded immediately. "And I know another reason why this is a hoax," Sirius said brightly. All three looked at him expectantly. "Well we know it's a hoax because of course, Remus old chap has already got his badge, haven't you!" he finished slapping said 'chap' on the back. Remus shrugged Sirius' heavy arm off. "Err no, I received my prefects badge as usual. No head boy badge came with it," he said decidedly, with a slight hint of resentment in his voice.

"That brings another thing to mind, though," Sirius said, not at all affected by the slight shift in moods with regards to Remus. "It can't be a Hogwarts owl because its late! The owls _never _deliver the letters late. My own uncle made that rule when he was headmaster," Sirius said frowning.

"There is a reason, actually," Remus said, reading through James' letter. "It says that Professor McGonagall's previous owl got lost. It was new." He read out.

"It got lost?" James said incredulously. "Yeh, how did that happen? Potter Manor is pretty hard to miss!" Peter exclaimed.

"It's a bird, you twerp." Sirius responded flicking the 'twerp's' ear.

"Well that is only a valid explanation if this actually _is _from Hogwarts and we've already discussed the absurdity of that," James said grouchily. "I can't believe someone managed to up one on me. On _me. _Do you know what this means for my reputation?"

"What reputation?" Sirius said innocently and James just rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe someone managed to prank me," he muttered again picking up the forgotten bottle of butterbeer and taking a swig. "Well it doesn't really count as being pranked if you don't fall for it and don't even put on the fake badge," Peter said reasonably as he got shoved sideways by Sirius' big form jumping on James to snatch the bottle out of his hands.

Remus was still reading the letter. "Uh Prongs, you might have been better off if it were a prank. It would have done less damage to your reputation…" Remus trailed off as he turned the parchment off and performed a simple revealing spell.

The back of the parchment glowed for a moment before the Hogwarts crest and its motto materialised onto the surface. "Christ!" Peter exclaimed.

"_Christ_?" Sirius repeated, clearly trying hard not to laugh at Peter.

"What? My father is a Muggle," he said defensively.

"But what? That means I really am the head boy," James said, his face a look of gloom

"Yeh it is a bit strange…maybe the Dementors were possessing him when he made the decision," Peter said, as if actually considering the idea.

"Maybe Dementors are possessing you," James said irritably.

"Maybe Dumbledore ate too much of Hagrid's rock cakes and couldn't stop McGonagall from picking Jamsie, here." Sirius said warming up to the strange game of 'Maybe'

"Maybe Dumbledore got tired of pretending to be strict and just chose James because he loves our pranks," Peter added.

"Oh shut up, you two. James said throwing his newly acquired badge at one of them.

"Ah ah ah," Sirius said waggling a finger in James' face. "This is the badge of power. Do not throw it about as if it were just plastic!"

"But Padfoot, it _is _just plastic," Peter said.

"No foolish young Wormtail. This is the badge, which will give us free reign of the Hogwarts corridors at night. No more detentions for the Marauders!" Sirius shouted, punching a fist in the air.

"You're ridiculous," James voiced.

"Aw, come on Prongs, surely you can see the benefits of this role," Sirius said, pouting a little.

"He's right. You can really use this role to promote muggleborn rights and the increased need for Aurors," Remus interjected, his eyes shining passionately.

Everyone was silent for a minute, agreeing with Remus.

"And you can use it to get us out of trouble," Peter added, reiterating Sirius' previous point.

"And that," Remus conceded. Sirius smirked in his direction. Remus lifted a shoulder sheepishly, as if to say: '_well, I am a marauder,'_

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good, but why _me_?" And they were back to the same point.

"I bet you anything, that Evans got Head girl," Peter said rubbing his hands together.

"She did," Remus confirmed. As curious eyes looked at him he felt it necessary to explain. "She wrote to me. She thought I got head boy," Sirius had a '_See? I'm not the only one,' _expression on his face.

"Maybe old Dumbledore knows how much Jamie lurvves pretty-lily and wants to give him a boost!" Sirius said winking at James.

"Or maybe, maybe Dumbledore finally accepted that head boyship should go to the best prankster at Hogwarts," Peter said patting James.

James sighed in exasperation at the idiotic game that his friends were playing.

"Or maybe..." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Maybe Dumbledore knows you deserve it, Maybe he sees something in you." he finished, a small smile also on his lips.

Sirius and Peter stopped their comments to smile broadly and appreciatively at Remus.

"Good man, Remus!" Sirius said clapping said man soundly on the back.

"It should have been you, Moony," James said softly, looking the wolf straight in the eye.

Peter looked on in interest at the conversation between the two friends.

"Nah man, you were chosen. And what a good choice. You'd make an excellent head boy, because you really are the best man for the job."

And because there was nothing else left to say, the boys moved on from the topic

_**August 1981, Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts**_

When Bill made to step into the headmaster's office, he thought he saw someone, but when he blinked, there was no one there. He kept his wand out, having learnt that a wand in a pocket could be a man's undoing in a duel.

He closed the door quietly behind him and stood, his eyes alert and scanning for any movement.

Suddenly there was a sigh and quick as a flash a man appeared in front of Bill, holding a silvery translucent sort of material. Bill didn't think, he just moved his wand and bellowed out the first hex that came into his head. The man's eyes widened behind his glasses as the characteristic crooked smile found its way onto his face. He dodged it easily, of course, but it was still in surprise as he disarmed his opponent.

"What the hell?" Bill snarled before he looked properly at the man standing opposite him, holding two wands in his hand.

"Not bad, Weasley. Ever think of joining the order?"

"Potter? Aren't you in hiding? Is that an _invisibility cloak_?" Bill asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Yes, yes and yes, although I would appreciate it if you didn't go about mentioning this to anyone," James said nodding at Bill.

Bill smiled and stepped forward to retrieve his wand from James. "So why were you here, anyway?" Bill asked conversationally.

"Just some secret keeper stuff but I left my wedding ring here, I came back to collect it. Don't want certain people knowing who exactly the headmaster entertains in his free time," James said, losing his smile as did Bill, but he brightened up immediately and for the first time noticed what Bill was wearing.

"Drilling the Quidditch team, even though its summer?" James asked in jest but he was approving, clearly.

"Only learnt from the meanest and strictest Captain of Gryffindor's history," Bill replied, smiling.

"I wasn't that bad," James said ruffling his hair.

"You made me _run seven laps_ of the pitch just because I was laughing while you explained the most tedious of tactics," Bill said heatedly, obviously still upset about that.

James just waved his hand. "So is that why you are here? Asking permission for the use of the Quidditch pitch?" James asked picking up one of Dumbledore's ornaments.

"What? Oh no. I just…well, I came here because I was confused. It's nothing really, don't worry about it," Bill said hastily, clutching his fist tighter.

"Well now my interest is definitely heightened," James said persistently. Bill rolled his eyes and said fine as he placed a small metallic object onto the table. James studied it curiously.

He knew what it was of course, since he too had one just like it four years previously.

"At least it is metal now. I had to make do with a plastic badge," James said, remembering fondly. Bill smiled, although it was a bit strained.

"Don't think you deserve it?" James asked nonchalantly, although it appeared that he was spot on.

Sighing, Bill collapsed onto a near by chair. "I just don't get it,"

James raised an eyebrow, waiting for the younger man to continue.

"Why _me_? There are lots of people he could have picked. This is a huge responsibility,"

"You're absolutely right," James agreed, crossing his feet, and leaning against a wooden panel. "What with your Quidditch captaincy and the growing power of the dark arts, the responsibility is sure going to be a heavy one," James added, completely seriously.

"Well, exactly. You said it. Maybe Dumbledore was so rushed that he didn't really give this decision enough thought.

"That's why you're here? To tell him that he was wrong?" James asked softly.

Bill looked down but nodded.

"Maybe Dumbledore knows what he is doing. Maybe he sees something in you," James said gently. Bill raised his head and studied James' face. There was no trace of mocking or malice. It seemed, Bill realised, that James was speaking from experience.

"Maybe we're all delusional," Bill quipped feebly.

"Or maybe you're the best man for the job and you deserve it," James said smiling at Bill.

"Your words?" Bill asked raising his eyebrows. James laughed.

"Nah man. Words of the wise owl Remus!"

"Ah, of course," Bill said also smiling.

"Well, I'd better be off then. Lily tends to panic if I'm gone for too long. Can't say I blame her, what with all these attacks going on," James said sighing a little.

"Well that's why we are fighting, right?" Bill spoke.

"Yes. That is exactly why we are fighting," James replied, donning his cloak again and making himself invisible to the rest of the world.

And because there was really nothing else to say, both Bill and James left the headmaster's office, each lost in his own thoughts.

_**August 2016, Shell Cottage**_

When Bill got to the breakfast table, Teddy was still staring at the badge and letter in front of him. Bill greeted him a good morning but got no reply from the usually cheerful and happy Ted Lupin. He noticed the uniquely shaped badge and knew what it was immediately. After all, he too had worn one just like it many years ago. However, he didn't comment on it at all.

"Your grandmother, Harry and Ginny still haven't managed to get a return port-key. But Scorpius and Narcissa are due back today," Bill said conversationally as he took a swig of tea.

Teddy still didn't say anything, he slowly looked up at Bill but his mind was clearly somewhere else.

"They were wondering how you and the kids were holding up. Probably checking to see if the house was still standing, what with James, Louis and Freddy all here at the same time," Bill chuckled a little.

"Hmm," Teddy said, robotically reaching out for his mug of tea, and of course knocking it over. Bill stifled a smirk, thinking of Ted's mother, as said man made haste to fix the damage with his wand.

"Victoire got her letter too. She's been made prefect. Very ecstatic, that one," Bill continued.

"Oh, remind me to congratulate her," Teddy said, his ears blushing a little at the mention of Bill's eldest daughter.

"And of course James and Freddy both got their letters too. Both wanted to go Diagon Alley straight away. They annoyed the others quite a bit, pretending to be sorted into their favourite houses again and again," Teddy gave a small chuckle.

"If Harry and Ginny aren't back soon, I don't mind going with Vic, and taking James and Freddy too," he said softly. Bill nodded and for a minute they ate, silently.

"I had one as well, you know," Bill said suddenly and although Teddy knew exactly what he meant he still asked what Bill was talking about. Bill just raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay to be worried about it, you know," he said gently. Teddy sighed. "I'm not worried, really. Just confused,"

"So was I," Bill said remembering the very day he had received his own head boy's badge.

"I mean I don't really understand why I have been made head-boy in the first place," Teddy said, not really listening to Bill.

"I suppose she just chose me because I have no parents and she thought it would make me happy," Teddy said in a self-pitying voice. Bill frowned and put down his knife but he couldn't get a word in edge-ways.

"She could have chosen anyone. Heck Reece Parkinson from Ravenclaw would have made a better choice. He's almost the top in everything. But she picked me. Why? Why would McGonagall do that?" Teddy exclaimed, knocking his tea over again with one of his wild hand movements. Bill struggled to hold back his laughter. It was funny how he had felt exactly like the young man seated across from him, when he had first tried to understand why he was chosen.

"Why me?" Teddy whined pathetically. He looked up at Bill with imploring eyes, as if hoping he would have the answer to this epitome of a question. Bill cleared his throat a little and looked directly at Teddy.

"You deserve it," Bill began but Teddy was shaking his head.

"I don't. She's just pitying me!" he exclaimed.

Bill raised an eyebrow at the young man in front of him.

"You DO deserve it. Minerva chose you because she saw something in you. Maybe she knows something. Maybe she genuinely thinks that you're the best man for the job," He kept looking at Teddy and for his part Teddy kept looking at him as well. Finally he looked away, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Thanks, I guess,"

"You are welcome," Bill said clapping him on the back.

"I was a bit melodramatic just then, wasn't I," he began, slightly embarrassed. Bill laughed as he stood up from the table. "I live with three females. No dramatics scare me now!" Bill replied.

"You know," teddy started, also getting up.

"It sounds like something that a father would say to a son,"

Bill turned around, a huge smile on his face.

"You know who said those words to me when I became head boy?"

Teddy shrugged.

"James,"

"Huh?" Teddy asked confused clearly thinking of his godfather's twelve-year old son.

"Harry's father," Bill said softly.

"So Harry's dad came up with those words?" Teddy asked, not understanding the significance of this revelation.

"Oh no, not quite," Bill said, his smile getting even bigger. Teddy wondered if it would split his face in half.

"Well?" he said, when Bill made no attempt to carry on.

"It was Remus who said that to James."

Teddy's eyes grew big.

"Dad?" he said, almost in disbelief.

Bill nodded his head, chuckling at teddy's expression. "So you see? Those words did pass on from father to son, after all,"

Teddy's hair changed colour. It was sandy brown.

His hair colour at birth.

Remus' hair colour.

"I hope dad was right, then," he whispered and bill smiled sadly at him.

"Of course he was."

And because there was really nothing else to say, both men spoke no more of the subject.

…

None of the three Gryffindor head boys ever realised what a coincidence it was that Remus did indeed manage to pass on this message to his son.

For had Minerva's new owl not gotten lost on its way to Godric's Hollow, James' letter would never have arrived later than usual and Remus would never have said those words.

Had James not accidentally left his wedding ring in Dumbledore's office that day, he would never have met Bill there, and the words of confidence that Bill needed at the time would have been perhaps Dumbledore's and not Remus', facilitated though James.

And if Harry and Ginny hadn't gotten stuck in Belgium with Andromeda and the Malfoys, Teddy would never have been having breakfast with Bill the day he received his head boy's badge.

It's strange how fate works sometimes, no?

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Review please, don't just navigate away :(. People who review get a free Hug from any character in the story! **

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
